Crossover Chaos
by segasonic52000
Summary: The ultimate adventure begins now! My daughter Emily (who is my character) initiates a spell causing a chain reaction to bring other characters to the same world. Now they must all team up battling a number of foes and restoring their worlds to normal


Emily Adventures White Magic, A certain Scientific Railgun, Full Metal Panic, Excel Saga, Squid Girl, Sonic the Hedgehog, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Sakura Wars, Sekirei, Negima, Heaven's Lost Property, and Yes Precure 5 Presents

**"CROSSOVER CHAOS"**

**Chapter 1 (Part 0 of 12)**

A roaming battle was going on in 12 worlds. Each containing powers beyond their imaginations. But one of those 12 worlds inparticular caused a reaction so big it split all the worlds apart. The planet was called Tokani. Emily Misohara, the hero of the planet, was hiding from an Old Englishwoman on the day it happened. Let's step back a little bit to find out what happened.

It all started on a Sunday Morning, Emily and her friend Amanda had been dimension hopping chasing their enemy Dr. Spot from using the power of the Chaos Dolliums which have Dimension hopping capabilities. By mistake they landed in a dimension where Emily played an alternate version of Cinderella. "I have to get out of here and get back to my dimension" Emily thought as she was hiding in a closet. Amanda had already escaped from the Old Englishwoman and was hiding nearby in a rose bush. "Mistress!" shouted the Englishwoman. "I know your up in this room somewhere. When I find out where you are there will be hell to pay". Already, Emily didn't like the sound of that. But, what could she do? She was already hiding in a closet and it was a matter of time before the Englishwoman found her.

Meanwhile, on another planet, Sonic the Hedgehog had found out that Dr. Eggman had captured the chaos emeralds again and was planning to resurface a chaotic scheme he had put away for 13 years. "Bwa ha ha ha ha" laughed Eggman. "At long last, Eggmanland shall be mine to command! With the chaos emeralds rightfully where they should be, I will finally stop that blasted blue hedgehog". As he continued to laugh as he was installing the final pieces to his machine, explosions occured. "What was that?" Eggman got up from what he was doing and walked off into the direction of the explosion.

Meanwhile, in Academy City, Mikoto Misaka and her partner Koroko were looking for Skill Out again. This time over a special gem that Skill out believes will give them esper powers stronger than Misaka's powers. "Well gentlemen, here it is" said the leader of the pack. "The one true weapon that will give us unlimited power". Mikoto and Koroko hid behind a building watching the whole thing. "Sissy, I really don't think you should be here" said Koroko quietly. "This is a job for-" "Yes yes I know" Mikoto answered back waving her hand up and down at Koroko. "This is a job for judgment not civilians". Koroko's cheeks puffed up. "If you know that why are you still here?" Mikoto turned around and looked at her partner. "Look" she answered. "I know what I'm doing is dangerous and you just don't want to see me get hurt but I'll be fine. I promise to you if it gets to dangerous I will run away and hide while you finish your task". Koroko agreed to the terms and they both went towards the gang to retrieve the stolen gem.

Things were not looking better for Emily. The Old Englishwoman had finally entered the room she was hiding in. "Mistress! You had better be in here!" Now the pressure was on. Emily looked around at everything as she started biting her nails as she slowly back into the wall. When she bumped into it the wall pushed back a little. There was a hidden door. Quickly, she jumped inside and closed the door shut. Just in time too the Englishwoman had just opened the closet door. "Aha!" she yelled. There was nothing in the closet. "Mistress! Where are you?!" she shouted. The mistress started walking away from the closet. Emily sighed in relief. 'Where am I?' she thought. She tiptoed around to see what she could find.

Sonic had things going well. He started rewriting the codes on Eggman's machine. He was hoping he would be done shortly. "Man, this would've been alot easier if Tails did this instead of me" he said underneath the machine. Just then, he heard footsteps approaching. "You rotten little fox!" Eggman shouted as he held Tails in his hand. "You both are too late! I have everything finished now. Not even Sonic the Hedgehog will stop me this time".

As Emily, tiptoed through the secret room, she pulled out a piece of paper that had a spell on it that was written in a special math code. At the top it said, "DESTRUCTION". Suddenly, Emily heard fainted voices and started running towards the window she saw. Dr. Spot had captured Amanda and the Old Englishwoman. "Where is she?" Dr. Spot shouted as she threw the Englishwoman to the ground. "I want that destruction spell and neither one of you are gonna stop me from doing just that!" Then, he aimed a cannon at the house. "You will tell me what I want to know or I'll blow this place sky high". This was not good since Emily was still in the house. Emily needed to think fast. She continued to look at the paper to figure out what it said until she looked and found out one of the answer to one of the two words. "Team Reconstuction" She said out loud. "What does that even" She stopped in mid sentence as the dollium she had in her hand and the paper started glowing. Amanda and Dr. Spot looked up into the window as the Englishwoman disaperred from existence. "What?" Dr. Spot looked into the window and saw Emily holding the paper as a huge white burst started the spread and caused the whole house to explode causing everything to turn white.

The same thing was going on at Dr. Eggman's base the seven chaos emeralds were re-enacting with each other. "Bwa ha ha ha" This is it!" Eggman laughed. "Your right Eggman" Sonic said getting up from under the machine. "This is it! You reign of terror is over!" Dr. Eggman, angry as ever, dropped Tails and clenched his fists. "Why you-I bet you have no idea what the hell you just did do you?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders as a burst of light caused everything around them to explode as everything went white.

Mikoto and Koroko both started walking off with the power gem after defeating Skill out when all of a sudden, the power gem they were holding started glowing. "Sissy hold on" Koroko said. Mikoto looked at the gem she was holding as a giant light started building up on the crystal. Causing it to explode. Everything turned white. "Koroko? Koroko where are you" Mikoto shouted. "Sissy help me!" Koroko replied as she collasped. The enitre world was covered in white. The three worlds collided together and created a chain reaction to other worlds in the sector of space causing nine other planets to collide with the beginning three. An adventure was soon to begin.


End file.
